


She Knows

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Shepard knows.</p><p>She always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

Shepard leaves you burning more than the anger that runs through your veins. Her words don't give you life in the way that the blood you've spilled has, the way that the blood you will spill does; they fill you. Her eyes are searching, her words are riveting, and her actions enrapturing. None of these are things you let extend byond the occasional slip when she catches you, and you're burning again. You're hiding things you will deny until the very end, but you know Shepard knows.

She always does.


End file.
